Truth or Dare
by karabear89
Summary: Ok this is my second fanfiction. I think this one is better then my 1st one so I hope you all like. What happens when the Bleach characters get together for a little game? Well read and find out.


**Truth or Dare**

"**Bleach Cast"**

**I do not own Bleach...wish I did but I do not. I do not also own N' Sync or Caramell.**

Rukia ran her hand through her hair as she sat on Ichigo's bed watching him and Renji fight over something stupid. It was more stupid and senseless then they're normal fighting. And it was random as hell too. "Why can't you just say it? It's not that hard to say. Just say that you really love your dad." Renji sighed watching the orange haired boy make faces at him. Renji was so sick and tired of Ichigo complaining about how he hated his father or how he thought he was adopted because he and his dad were so different. "Look! I like my dad but I don't love him. I mean he's always popping out of nowhere or attacking me. One time he attacked Rukia thinking she was me." Ichigo yelled shaking his head. Rukia nodded and laughed a little. "I remember that. He was about to hit me with a wooden spoon. I swear Ichigo your dad has some problems but at least you have family." She nodded with a small sigh. "All I have is Byakuya and he's not all that great."

As soon as she said that everyone in the room heard the song 'Bye Bye Bye' By N' Sync. Rukia giggled a little and felt her face heat up as both boys looked at her. Ichigo shook his head and Renji tried to keep himself from laughing. "Ok….I only like a few of their songs so don't say a word!" She hissed as she answered the phone. She nodded a few times and sighed then hung up. Rukia looked at the two boys that were still looking at her. "Byakuya wants us to meet him at Urahara's. He says that their playing a game and they need more people." She said standing up and putting her cell in her skirt pocket. "So what other songs do you like?" Renji asked smiling. "I said don't say a word you idiot!!" She mumbled and walked out of Ichigo's room still blushing. Renji and Ichigo followed after the blushing girl.

"Ok! I have ring tones too but they aren't so….gay." Renji laughed not able to hold it in anymore. Rukia turned on her heels and glared at Renji. "This isn't the only one I have. I have a different ring tone for all the people I know. "I bet you can't guess out which one I have under your number?" She smiled laughing a little. Renji stepped back and glared at her. "What is it?!" Rukia smiled and turned back around. "Go ahead….call me." She smiled and pulled out her phone again. Renji dialed her number and waited to hear the song. All of a sudden the room was filled with the song 'Caramelldansen' By Caramell. Ichigo fell over anime style while Renji glared at Rukia. "What the hell is that!?!?!?!" He yelled walking over to the girl. Rukia smiled and ran off. "I'm gonna go now." She laughed and started off to Urahara's.

Ichigo stood up and smiled. "Wow….that song is so….weird." He mumbled and started walking off. "Why? How comes that's the song she picked for me?" He whimpered sounding like a child walking after Ichigo. Renji thought about what song he should put under Rukia's number not even thinking what game they were about to play and what trouble they were all about to get in when that game started. Ichigo could see Rukia standing outside of the shop still smiling. He shook his head and walked over to her. "What's with that creepy smile?" He asked putting his hand on the door that led to the inside of the shop. "I was just thinking of the song that I put for you." She smiled innocently. "I don't even wanna know." He said and walked into the store. "Why did you pick that weird song for me?" Renji asked as he stood in front of Rukia. "Well…You had just called me 'flat chested' so I was mad and made this your song. I was gonna change it but then I thought that this song was good for you." She smiled and walked into the store. "This song is not good for me." He mumbled and walked in after her.

Orihime greeted them at the door. "It took you all long enough." She giggled and pulled Rukia to the room where everyone was sitting. "We're all gonna play 'Truth or Dare." She smiled and sat down next to Chad. "Um….what's 'Truth or Dare'?" Renji asked looking at Orihime puzzled. "Well…it's a game where you make people do really stupid things or make them tell people stuff about themselves that they normally wouldn't." She smiled happily pulling Rukia down to sit next to her. "Well then…I don't think I want to play." Byakuya said standing up. He then heard a few people call him a 'wuss' and a 'chicken'. He sighed and sat back down. "Fine…" He mumbled and looked at Ichigo and Rukia.

Orihime put the bottle they would use in the middle of the floor. "Ok now. We all have to sit in a circle." After she said that everyone sat on the floor in a circle like the girl said. "Now comes the fun part. Who wants to go first?" She asked looking for volunteers. When no one raised their hand she giggled. "Ok…then I'll go first." She spun the bottle and it landed on Uryuu. "Ok Uryuu…truth or dare?" She asked innocently. The boy sighed and closed his eyes. "I pick truth." He mumbled and looked over at Orihime. "Ok…is it true that you talk to yourself when you train?" She asked looking at the blue haired boy. "Yes it's true." He nodded. "You shouldn't talk to yourself…people will wonder." Ichigo smiled looking at him. Uryuu glared over at Ichigo. "Shut up!" He hissed and spun the bottle which now landed on Chad.

"Truth or dare Chad?" He asked looking at the boy. "I'll pick dare." He nodded and looked at Uryuu. "Ok…I dare you to…" He had to think about this. Chad hadn't done anything to piss him off so it was gonna be something small. "…um…prank call Tatsuki." He nodded. "Ok…does someone have her number?" Chad asked looking at Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia. "Of course I do. She's one of my best friends." Orihime smiled giving Chad the girl's number. Chad dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello this is Tatsuki speaking." Chad thought for a second. "Hi. This is a call from A.D.L and I have to ask you something." Chad couldn't think of anything really. "The what?" Tatsuki asked lost. "The 'Association of Dairy Lovers'. I have to know what your favorite dairy item is." Everyone in the room laughed softly. "Ok…I guess my favorite dairy item is…ice cream." She said still lost. "Ok. Thank you very much. Your opinion counts." Chad hung up the phone and put it down. "Wow…that was pretty good." Rukia nodded while Chad put his hand on the bottle and spun it gently.

As everyone waited for it to come to a stop Momo, Toshiro, and Hanataro walked in and sat down. "What's everyone up to?" Momo asked as the bottle landed on her. Chad looked up at the girl then looked at everyone else. "Momo. Just say truth or dare." Renji said. "Cool! I've always wanted to play this game." She smiled and looked at Chad. "I pick dare." She smiled waiting to see what she had to do. "Ok. I dare you to kiss Toshiro." He nodded. Momo blushed, Toshiro shook his head, and all the others laughed. "Wow Chad. I didn't think you had a dare like that in you." Ichigo smiled looking at the boy. Momo looked at Toshiro waiting to see how he would react. "I never said I wanted to play!" He yelled looking at Chad. "You sat in the circle so you have to play." Ichigo said laughing. Toshiro sighed and looked at Momo. "Fine…." He mumbled slightly annoyed. Momo smiled a little and kissed him gently on the cheek. "There. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Rukia asked smiling a little. Momo spun the bottle and tried to stop herself from blushing. The bottle landed on Orihime who was in her own little world at the moment.

"Um…before the bottle is spun again I'm gonna go sit on the couch." Hanataro said shyly and stood up. "Truth or dare Orihime?" Momo asked snapping the girl out of her daze. "Oh! I pick truth." She nodded and looked at Momo. "Ok…is it true that you like Ichigo?" She asked tilting her head a little. Orihime blushed brightly. "Um…well…yeah…" She said softly embarrassed now. The orange haired girl couldn't even look up at anyone at the moment. She looked at the bottle and spun it. "Looks like I have to go again." She said laughing nervously as the bottle landed on Byakuya. She looked at the man and gulped now.

"Ok…truth or dare?" She asked a little worried now. "I pick dare." He said calmly not worried about what the dare was. "Ok…well I dare you to…hug Rukia." She said looking at Rukia out the corner of her eye. "No!" Rukia said as she shook her head. "He's never once hugged me and I want to keep it that way." She said shaking her head. "But it's his dare. He has to." Orihime said looking at Rukia. Neither one of them had noticed that the older mad stood up and stood in front of Rukia. He put his arms around her and hugged her gently. "There. My dare is now done." He said and went back to his seat but spinning the bottle before he sat down. The bottle landed on Renji then blinked a few times. "Shit…" He mumbled under his breath. "Renji…truth or dare?" Renji sighed.

"I pick dare." He sighed and looked up at Byakuya and shivered. "I dare you to…kiss Ichigo." Byakuya smiled a small smile. "What the hell are you thinking!?!?!" Both Renji and Ichigo yelled. "It's a dare so you have to do it." Rukia laughed looking at Byakuya out the corner of her eye. Ichigo and Renji looked at one another. Renji looked as if he was gonna be sick. "I can't do this." He complained shaking his head. "You're evil as hell! Did you know that?" Ichigo hissed looking over at Byakuya. "I like being evil…it makes me happy." He nodded and waited for then dare to be accomplished. Both boys sighed and looked at one another. "This sucks…" Renji mumbled moving closer to Ichigo who closed his eyes. _"Just think it's someone else…just think it's someone else." _He thought to himself as he felt Renji's lips against his cheek. After about a second Renji pulled away and wiped at his mouth. "You'll pay for this!! Maybe not today…and maybe not tomorrow but…" Renji was cute off by Byakuya. "…You'll pay for this. I get it." The man shook his head and looked at Renji's irritated look. The red haired boy spun the bottle and continued wiping at his cheek.

"Toshiro…truth or dare?" He mumbled looking at the white haired boy. "Great! I had to get the one who's pissed off." He mumbled and sighed. "Just to keep it safe I choose truth." He nodded slightly worried. "Is it true that you and Rangiku do more then work together and if so what?" He was still glaring at Byakuya. Toshiro sighed and looked at the boy. "All we do is work together. Yeah she is a huge flirt and likes to bother me but other then that work is all that's done." He nodded calm and lucky that was all they did. "So is it my turn to spin the bottle?" He asked putting his hand on it. "Uryuu nodded and closed his eyes. "Yeah." Was all he said. Toshiro spun the bottle and looked at who it pointed to.

"Rukia…truth or dare?" Ichigo and Renji both looked at him. _"Lucky brat…"_ They both thought to themselves. "Um…" Rukia sighed and wasn't too sure what to do. "I pick…dare…" She mumbled shaking her head. Toshiro smiled and looked at Byakuya and Renji out the corner of his eye. "Ok…I dare you to…kiss Byakuya. And not cheek action either. Full lip on lip…" He grinned. Rukia stood up and walked over to the boy and looked as if she was gonna kill him. Before she reached him though Chad grabbed her. "Are you out of your god damn mind!? I mean he's my brother in law!!" She yelled kicking at Toshiro. "I know…it's not like your blood relatives or anything." He nodded and stretched his arms above his head. Byakuya, and Renji both glared at Toshiro along with the extremely mad Rukia. "Are you calm now?" Chad asked looking down at the girl in his arms. Rukia closed her eyes and took small deep breaths. "Fine…I won't kill him…" She mumbled pulling away from Chad and sitting back down next to Orihime. "I…I think we should call it a night. Don't you all agree?" She asked looking over at Rukia. "No! Everyone else did what they had to do and so does Rukia." Toshiro said getting annoyed. "I knew I shouldn't have answered my phone." Rukia mumbled shaking her head. She looked up at Byakuya and shook her head again.

"Ok…I'll do it but Toshiro do remember this…pay back is a bitch…" She hissed and stood up walking over to Byakuya. Toshiro gulped and shivered. _"Damn. Rukia sure can be scary and I think I just hit number one on her death list…"_ He thought to himself still shivering. Rukia bent down in front of Byakuya and sighed. "I'm sorry Nii-Sama. This was not my idea…" She said before placing her lips against his. As soon as her lips touched everyone gasped and Rukia blushed brightly. She pulled away after a few seconds and sat back down in her spot. "Remember Toshiro…pay back is a bitch." She nodded spun the bottle.

As the bottle spun everyone looked at Rukia and Byakuya. _"Wow…"_ Was all Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu could think. _"Wish that was me."_ Renji and Ichigo thought. _"Poor Little Toshiro…Rukia is gonna kill him."_ Momo and Hanataro thought. "………" Was what Rukia and Byakuya though. As the bottle stopped on Ichigo he shook his head. "Damn!" He hissed looking at the girl who now opened her eyes.

"Ok Ichigo…truth or dare?" She said calmly looking at the boy. "Um…uh…well…truth…" He said looking at the floor. "Ok…is it true that when you were little you were the princess in the play 'Little Mermaid'?" Everyone looked over at Ichigo trying to hold back laughter. "WH—What are you talking about?" He asked looking at Rukia. "Well…" Rukia pulled out a picture and smiled. Ichigo stood up and jumped at her. "Give that back right now!!!!" He yelled looking as if he was gonna tackle the girl. Rukia stood up and smiled. "Nope. It's mine." She giggled. "Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, gimmie right now!!" He yelled reaching for the picture. "Gimmie, Gimmie never gets." She smiled and looked at him. "If you tell the truth I won't have to show anyone." She grinned and Ichigo sighed. "Fine! Yes I was. Ok happy now?" He mumbled looking into her eyes. "Why yes…yes I am." Rukia said and put the picture into her pocket. Orihime looked around and smiled. "I think everyone has been picked." She nodded and stood up. "But…I still have to get back at Toshiro." Rukia whined sounding like a child who needed a nap. "Well too bad…don't call me when you wanna play again." Toshiro smiled and walked out the door with Momo and Hanataro. Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu were the next ones to leave. "See you guys at school tomorrow." Smiled Orihime as they vanished from site. "Well I guess I'll be getting to bed." Renji mumbled since he was staying with Urahara. He walked to the room he was staying in and closed the door. All that was left were Byakuya, Ichigo, and Rukia. "Well…I think we should be getting home Rukia." Ichigo nodded and walked over to the door. "Ok…I'll be there in a second." She smiled and stood up looking over at Byakuya. "If they ever tell you to call me again…don't." She smiled and walked off after Ichigo. Byakuya sat there alone and sighed. "I will never again play this damn human game for as long as I live." He mumbled and stood up walking to an extra room.

I thought this was a cute idea and had nothing else to do. Um I hope you all like and um....please review ^^


End file.
